Tren Krom (Being)
Tren Krom was a completely organic entity created by the Great Beings long before Mata Nui ever existed. He initially watched over the universe from inside Karda Nui, but was later exiled in order to prevent him from causing trouble for Mata Nui. History Origin and Early History Long ago, before the Great Spirit Mata Nui existed, the Great Beings created an entity that was totally organic: Tren Krom. It was his job to keep the universe in order until Mata Nui was ready to take over. He did this, but when his time was over, the Great Beings sent an Av-Matoran to inform him his duties where no longer needed; this particular Matoran later went mad and was condemned to Karzahni. As punishment, The Great Beings then exiled Tren Krom to a small island and fused to the rock of a cave so that he could not leave. Some time later, Makuta Mutran was sent to meet with Tren Krom to ascertain his motives and goals. Mutran was almost turned insane at the sight of the organic being, but Tren Krom then linked his mind with that of Mutran. Mutran gained knowledge of how best to strike at Mata Nui, but for some reason, Tren Krom seemed intrigued by Mutran's mind, and so released him. ''Federation of Fear Later, Brutaka's team landed on Tren Krom's island. Vezon was the first to detect him, and Lariska heard a wet, breathing sound, and something slithering. Tren Krom then caused impenetrable walls of stone to spring up, and attacked Brutaka with a tentacle, dragging him into his cave. Carapar tried to attack Tren Krom from the side and surprise him, but the entity killed him with an eyebeam. When Brutaka and Spiriah told him of the danger to the universe (and him) from the Brotherhood of Makuta, he told them of his creation and past life. They tried to persuade him to help them in their cause, but he refused, as he was disappointed in them and their kind for bringing only anarchy to the universe that he had once watched over. He eventually released them, saying that no condemnation of his was worse than what they already faced: life in a broken world that they had created. Reign of Shadows After Teridax's takeover, Lewa was teleported to Tren Krom's island by Artakha to persuade Tren Krom to fight with the resistance against Teridax. Tren Krom, however, tricked Lewa into switching bodies, and was teleported by Artakha to the Archives in Metru Nui to carry out a specific task. There, he met Macku, Hafu, Kapura, and Tuyet. Only Tuyet realized that Lewa wasn't himself, and Tren Krom had to talk like Lewa to convince the Matoran. Later they slipped out of the Archives and met the Toa Hagah Pouks and Bomonga, and Tren Krom used his power to make them and their teammates realize what was happening in Metru Nui. Tren Krom told them they were going to the Coliseum, to send a message to Mata Nui. The party then met up with Toa Helryx, imprisoned with Makuta Miserix in a room. Tren Krom then freed Miserix from the illusion that he was in. After sending a message to Mata Nui, he sided with Brutaka and Tuyet, desiring to keep the Matoran Universe safe rather than kill Teridax and bring it to it's death. Both sides attempted to kill the other to carry out their own plans until Artakha arrived, restoring Lewa and Tren Krom back to their normal bodies. After Teridax's death, Tren Krom was removed from his island by Velika and onto Spherus Magna. The Powers That Be Some time after Spherus Magna's reformation, Kopaka and Pohatu both heard a mental scream and saw images telepathically from Tren Krom. Another being nearby, named Gaardus, also recieved these images. The Toa then found him splattered all over the ground, dead. The only evidence they have for his condition is the image of a red star planted in their minds by Tren Krom himself before he died. This was because of the connection between the star, and his murderer. Because he was killed in this fashion, it would seem unlikely that Tren Krom would be revived on the Red Star. Physical Characteristics Tren Krom was described as having an appearance so horrible that even the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka had to struggle to maintain his sanity. He was completely organic, and apparently was mainly a scarlet, gelatinous mass, with tentacles for arms. Powers The full extent of Tren Krom's powers are unknown, however it has been implied that he was immensely powerful, almost as powerful as Mata Nui himself. He had demonstrated the ability to link his mind with those of others, gaining their knowledge and giving them access to his, and even switching minds entirely. In order to keep Brutaka's team from leaving, he erected impenetrable walls of stone around his island. He could also fire beams of energy from his eyes that shattered the object they were aimed at. He also has been shown to have extraordinary mental powers far exceeding Teridax, as demonstrated when he cured the Toa Hagah of Teridax's illusion effortlessly, while inside Toa Lewa's body, and freeing Miserix from his imprisonment as a picture. Quotes Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' - In a Flashback *''Federation of Fear'' - First Appearance *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Powers That Be'' Trivia *Turaga Vakama named the Tren Krom Break of Ta-Wahi after him. *Greg Farshtey has stated that he conceived Tren Krom as a nod to the works of HP Lovecraft whose work seems to have had something of an influence on BIONICLE. Like many Lovecraftian entities, Tren Krom is gelatinous, possesses tentacles, and is so hideous the sight of him causes insanity. fi:Tren Krom Category:2008 Category:Legendary characters Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral